


Игра

by Plastic_Mind



Series: 1000 + 1 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Там за окном с неба сыплется Рождество. Снегом. Смехом. Конфетти и мишурой.<br/>Здесь нет неба. И времени тоже. Здесь чёрно-белый мир. И только двое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I'm ticking like a time bomb   
> Soon to blow away   
> I am not you   
> You are not me   
> But we can still play   
> I could say I love you if only for a day   
> My mind sunk this ship I am drowning in
> 
> _Jessy Greene — Time Bomb_   
> 

Поворот ключа в замочной скважине и тёмный коридор. Гостиная и пятна лунного света на дорогом паркете. Выдох в тишину и "контрольный" глаза в глаза.

Там за окном с неба сыплется Рождество. Снегом. Смехом. Конфетти и мишурой. 

Здесь нет неба. И времени тоже. Здесь чёрно-белый мир. И только двое.

***

Грег нажимает на "плэй". Игра началась. Музыка толчками и рваным ритмом пропитывает воздух и тьму. Разъедает неоновые прутья "там" и "здесь".

***

Майкрофт ставит бутылку, которую до этого держал в руках, на пол у самого входа. Пару тысяч фунтов, словно дешёвое пойло из ближайшего супермаркета. Игра началась.

Четыре шага. Никто не считает вдохи. Воздух кругами расходится от каждого движения Майкрофта. А кровь — волнами жара. Его невозможно научить быть человеком. Но Грег и не хочет.

***

Грег сидит в кресле. Расслаблен и вальяжен. Единственный человек, чью развязность Майкрофт готов часами пожирать взглядом. Иногда. Но не сейчас.

Сегодня его ждут. Таков уговор. И взгляд сверху вниз — это необходимость. Чтобы не сорваться самому. И распробовать на вкус собственные фантазии.

***

Холодные пальцы накрывают кисти Грега белой кожей и чужим пульсом. А льнущая тень отбирает у него всё, кроме своей ухмылки на уровне глаз.

***

Словно в замедленной съёмке Грег откидывает голову. Вдыхая чужой выдох. И слегка прогнувшись, слизывает его остатки. Чтобы дразня отстраниться.

***

Майкрофт улыбается. Не чаще, чем Грег бывает развязным. Почти никогда "там" и очень много "здесь". Они оба давно перестали считать.

***

Сердце, словно бомба с часовым механизмом. И Майкрофт знает, что им обоим нравится резать не тот провод. Чтобы включить один на двоих пульс в бешеном ритме.

***

Ладонь Майкрофта, словно перчатка соскальзывает с правой руки Грега. Оставляя после себя ощущение прохлады и свободы. И Грег принимает правила чужой игры.

***

Приглашение не нужно повторять дважды. Чужая сила уверенно, но плавно тянет Майкрофта за галстук. К себе. В пасть или в сердце — уже не важно.

***

Майкрофт повинуется желанию Грега. Или заставляет исполнить своё собственное. И нет ничего слаще, чем ничья, которая плавится на губах и тает на языке.

***

Инъекция чужого сумасшествия. Куда-то в мозг. И отражение собственного безумия в зрачках напротив. И лишней каплей к подбородку. Чтобы закоротить оголённые нервы. Здесь и сейчас.

Перерезать, наконец, нужный провод. Где-то между общими хрипами и стонами. И по очереди пить из горла. Пару тысяч фунтов, словно дешёвое пойло из ближайшего супермаркета. 

Легко штопать его сердце своими шрамами. Потому что в кольце этих рук не страшно рождаться вновь и вновь.


End file.
